The New Girl in Town
by Fairlyoddkid
Summary: A new girl moves to Dimmsdale. What surprises await her? Disclaimer- I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or any of the characters except for Ally, Annie, and Ally's parents.
1. Chapter 1

Timmy's POV

I sit on my bed, wondering. Being thirteen years old is so confusing, no one is themselves anymore. Acting fake, trying to get friends. There are many categories of people, and then there's me. I feel I don't belong among my peers. I worry I won't find any friends, especially since AJ and Chester have moved on. Just then, I hear Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof come in.

" What's wrong, sport?", asked Wanda, noticing I am staring into space.

" Yeah, you look sad.", said Cosmo.

" I'm just thinking.", I say, staying fairly still.

I hear a fluttering of wings. I look up to find a smiling Poof, hugging me. I hug him back. He's the coolest brother anyone could ever ask for.

" I love you, Timmy.", says Poof.

" I love you, too, Poof.", I say, hugging him a bit tighter.

Ally's POV

I am in my room, away from my workaholic parents. These are the times I miss Annie, we still text, but it's not the same. I finish up one of my drawings and hang it on the wall with the rest. I have most of them up already, but there are still a few in the box that I moved with.

We moved from London to the town of Dimmsdale. My parents got a promotion and that's why we're here. My room is small and dark blue, which is cool since it's my favorite color. I'm an intelligent girl, but I like darker colors.

I heard my door swing open. My mother stood in the doorway with a business suit on.

" Sweetie, me and your father are going to work now, if you need anything just call, okay."

" Okay.", I say.

She smiles and closes the door. Sometimes I feel like she and my dad don't have much time for me. I feel like when they say they try their hardest, they never do. But, I guess I shouldn't complain. I have a roof over my head and food on my plate.

I go over to the box with my old toys and start to dig through it. I find a magic 8 ball and bring it over to my bed. I start to examine it because I don't remember ever having it. It must be one of my parents' old toys. I ask a question just for the heck of it.

" Will my parents ever have time for me?"

I shake it. It reads ' Highly Unlikely'. I throw it across the room it frustration. A few seconds later a strange dark mist comes out of it. Then, there is a man and a woman floating in midair. The man had a monocle, fangs, and a bowler hat floating a couple of inches above his head. The woman had crooked teeth and swirly dark blue hair. They both had bat wings and blue skin.

" I'm Anti-Cosmo", says the man, talking with a British accent.

" And I'm Anti-Wanda", says the woman, talking with heavy southern accent.

" And we're", they say together," You're Anti-Fairy Godparents."

Timmy's POV

It's around 10 o'clock, I'm still up playing on my phone. I hear a poof from in side my blanket. I uncover myself to see Wanda looking at a device. She looks at me and sighs in relief.

" Are you okay, Timmy?", she says.

" I'm fine, why?", I ask.

" There are high levels of dark magic in Dimmsdale and I'm pretty sure I know who's causing it.", she tells me.

I know exactly what she means, but I don't like it. " Why are they here?" I question.

" I don't know, I figure to get revenge on you. Do you want to find out, I could transport us to their location.", she says.

" Sure.", I say, " But let me get on some real clothes."

She goes back into the castle as I get ready for a visit with the evil mastermind of an Anti-Fairy.

Ally's POV

" What's an Anti-Fairy?", I ask.

" Anti-Fairies are the opposite of Fairies. They are nice and sweet. Therefore, we are evil and ruthless.", says the man who introduced himself as Anti-Cosmo.

" Cool ", I say

" And since my counterpart is a complete idiot, I am an evil genius.", he says.

" Really, because I'm sort of an evil genius myself.", I say.

" And that's exactly why we picked you as a godchild", he says.

" Really? YOU picked ME?", I say, surprised.

" Yes. We wanted a godchild who deserved to have us but was also evil.", he says.

" I thought ya looked cool.", says the woman who introduced herself as Anti-Wanda.

" Thanks, Anti-Wanda.", I say.

We all smile. I had a feeling we were going to get along just fine. After all, they were also evil. Even if Anti-Wanda wasn't so bright.

Then there is a poofing noise. I look behind me and see a woman that looks exactly like Anti-Wanda except with normal skin, pink hair and eyes, and a yellow shirt. There was also a boy. He had brown hair, a pink hat and shirt, and the most beautiful blue eyes. They both looked angrily at Anti-Cosmo. He returned the look. "What are you two doing here?", he asked, still quite angry.

" I suppose we should be asking you the same thing.", says the boy.

" Calm yourself, Timothy. We have a godchild now.", says Anti-Cosmo.

" Jorgen wouldn't let you have a godchild.", says the woman.

" We took matters into our own hands.", says Anti-Cosmo, slyly.

" What unfortunate person did you pick as a godchild?", asks the woman.

" Wanda, Timothy, meet Ally.", he says nudging me to go up.

" Hi.", I say, smiling.

The boy, referred to as Timothy, stared at me.

" Hello?", I asked him, waving my hand in front of his face.

He seemed to snap out of his trance. He outstretched his hand. " Hi, I'm Timmy.", he says, blushing.

I take his hand and shake it. " I'm Ally.", I say, probably also blushing.

The shake lasted longer than expected, I could tell this by the confused look on both Anti-Cosmo and Wanda's faces. We pulled apart finally. " We better get going.", says Wanda, still looking confused.

" Bye, Ally.", Timothy says.

"Bye, Timothy.", I say, not wanting him to go.

And with a poof, he is gone, but I feel like I will see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Cosmo's POV

I wake up from a horrifying nightmare about Anti-me kidnapping Phillip. I got out of bed to get a glass of water. I walked back down the hallway, checking the clock. It was a little past midnight. I checked on Poof, he was sleeping as soundly as ever. I'm lucky to be his father. I walk in the bedroom, heading straight for my race car bed. I notice something's wrong. I look over to Wanda's bed and see that she is not there!

I run around frantically then decide to poof out to tell Timmy. I am about to tell him, but he's not there either! I fly around the room, trying not to scream. Then, I hear a poof and turn around to see Wanda and Timmy. I sigh in relief. " Where were you guys, I got really scared because you weren't here.", I say.

" Sorry sweetie, we were visiting someone", says Wanda.

" Who was it?", I ask

" Anti-you.", Timmy says, looking happy.

" Why are you smiling?", I ask.

" I think I met the love of my life tonight.", Timmy says, looking quite calm.

" WHAT?!", exclaims Wanda, " YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ALLY?!"

" Who's Ally?", I ask.

" She's Anti-you and Anti-me's new godkid.", she says, "Timmy, are you serious?"

" Yeah, is it that bad?", he asks with concern.

" That means you're in love with the enemy.", says Wanda

" So, just because she's evil doesn't mean that she doesn't have a pure heart.", he says, " I think I'll go to bed now, goodnight."

" Goodnight, Timmy.", Wanda and I say in unison.

We poof into the castle and float to are room. Wanda went to her bed and I went to mine. But, I'm still scared from my dream. I grab Phillip and go over to Wanda's bed.

" Wanda?", I ask.

" Yes, honey.", she says.

" Can I sleep with you tonight?", I ask sheepishly.

" Are you okay?", she asks me.

" Yeah, but I had a bad dream.", I say.

" Come on in.", she says with a smile.

I climb in and start to get comfortable. " Do you want to talk about it?", she asks me.

" I guess so.", I say, " Anti-me kidnapped Phillip and I couldn't do anything about it.", I say, yawning at the end.

" That's horrible. But, remember, it was just a dream.", she says.

" Thanks, Wanda.", I say, hugging her.

She hugs me back. Soon enough we are sleeping in each others' arms.

Anti-Cosmo's POV

Anti-Wanda and I finish up chatting with Ally. I'm so glad to have a British godchild. She says she lived in London before coming to Dimmsdale. She also says she pulled pranks around her school without getting caught, I know that takes an evil genius.

" What time is it?", I ask.

" It's a little passed half past midnight.", Ally says.

" Alright, I guess it's time to go to bed.", I say, yawning.

" But I'm not tired.", she says, glumly.

" Not you, me. But, now that I think about it , you, too.", I say.

" Fine, but I'm staying up to play on my phone.", she says.

" Okay, but we're going to bed. Goodnight, Ally.", I say.

" Night, sweetie.", Anti-Wanda says, with a smile.

" Goodnight, guys.", Ally says, " Thank you for picking me to be your godchild. I don't get picked for many things."

" No problem. You seem like a really cool kid.", I say, meaning every word.

" Where are you guys going to sleep?", Ally asks.

" We have a fishbowl. We're going to disguise ourselves as fish so your parents won't know about us.", I say.

" Ok, you can put it on the nightstand.", she says.

" Alright.", I say, " Goodnight."

" Night", she says, as we anti-poof into the fishbowl.

Anti-Wanda and I float to our room. I dress while she is in the bathroom. I climb in bed, just as she comes out. I anti-poof myself some tea and start reading my book. Anti-Wanda anti-poofs herself a sandwich and looks at a folder. " What are you reading, darling?", I ask.

" Ally's files.", she says, " She's had some pretty tough times to get through."

I had only done a quick scan on Ally's file. All I know is that she's thirteen years old and has a mother and father that neglect her. " What do you mean?", I ask.

" She had to deal with bullies until fourth grade.", she says.

I didn't know what to say. " What happened to make them stop?", I ask.

" It says she punched one in the gut saying ' I'm tired of this'. Tough girl.", she says.

" And confident. I probably would've done the same thing.", I say, " What else does it say?"

" Let's see. She's had one boyfriend, who broke up with her after a month. She's literally been raising herself since she was seven. And... Oh my!", she says

" What?", I ask.

She just stared at the page. " What happened, dear?", I ask, concerned.

" She had a twin brother named Adam who died in a car accident when they were six.", she says.

" Really? Let me see.", I say.

She hands me the folder. I look at the pages, there was a picture of a girl and a boy mixed in. The boy looked just like the girl. He wore a baseball cap and she had a headband on. It's Ally and, I'm assuming, Adam. They looked like they had been playing in mud. They were smiling at the camera. They looked like they were the best of friends.

" Wow. I can't believe this.", I say.

" I know, is it her?", Anti-Wanda asks, tears in her eyes.

" Maybe, we should go to bed now.", I say.

" Okay, goodnight Cozzie.", she says, smiling.

" Goodnight, dearest.", I say, knowing I won't sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanda's POV

I wake and find that Cosmo is still sleeping. He is right next to me with his arms around my waist. He has a small grin on his face. I get up without him noticing. I take a quick shower and get ready for the day. By this time it's quarter past six in the morning. I go to wake up Cosmo, but he is gone!  
There's only one place he could be at this time. I poof myself to the living room. Cosmo is sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal watching reruns of Pokémon. I chuckle to myself, but he heard me. He turns around to see me, then smiles. " Good morning, Wanda.", he says.  
" Good morning, sweetie.", I say, also smiling.  
" Do you want to come watch cartoons with me?", he asks.  
" I'd love to.", I say.  
We watch a few old cartoons and laugh. I look over to the clock and see it is almost seven. I have to go wake Poof up.  
" I have to go wake up Poof.", I say to Cosmo.  
" Okay. I'll see you when you're finished.", he says, smiling.  
I get up off the couch and kiss Cosmo's cheek before I leave. He looks completely embarrassed. I only chuckle at this and walk towards Poof's room.  
When I reach Poof's room, I hear a voice, that isn't Poof's, talking. " Just hear me out, Poof.", the voice says, " You could have unimaginable power while ruling over these humans, fairies, and Anti-fairies."  
I recognize the voice as Foop, Poof's evil counterpart. I open the door a bit more to see what is going on. Poof and Foop are both hovering above the ground, looking like they are in a deep argument. Poof is looking at him with seething anger. " No, I won't join you. You're evil.", Poof says.  
I'm glad Poof finally learned how to speak. He is usually still kinda quiet and only speaks when he has to. " Yes, I am evil. But, I am willing to share the throne with you.", Foop says.  
" You only want me on your side so I won't try to get rid of you. And not only try, but succeed.", Poof says.  
I taught him how to stand up to his counterpart in case this happens and I'm not around to help him. I also told him the real reason Foop wants him to be his ally. His counterpart looks stunned at what he hears. " How do you know?", Foop asked.  
" My mother told me. She saw that you wanted to get rid of me. Then, you asked me to join you and she knew what was going on.", Poof says, " Now leave".  
" Fine. But, I will return.", Foop says, anti-poofing himself to heaven knows where.  
Poof just sits on his bed and sighs. He's only 8, he shouldn't be dealing with this. I walk into his room. He looks at me immediately as I step in and smiles. " Morning, mom.", he says.  
" Good morning, sweetie.", I say.  
" So, I'm guessing you saw that.", he says, his smile fading.  
" Yes, but you handled it very well.", I say, trying to cheer him up.  
" I just wish he'd leave me alone.", he says, burying his face in his hands.  
I sit down next to him and rub his back. He hugs me. " Thanks, mom. I love you.", he says.  
" I love you, too, honey.", I say, hugging him back.  
We stay like this for a few minutes. " Do you feel better?", I ask.  
" Yeah, I guess so.", he says.  
" Alright. Well, time to get dressed, okay?", I say.  
" Okay. I can't wait to see Timmy!", he says, smiling.  
" I'm going to make breakfast. Come out when you're done.", I say.  
" Okay, mom", he says.  
With that, I leave his room and go to make breakfast.

Anti-Wanda's POV

I wake to find my husband laying next to me. He's so cute when he's sleeping, he doesn't look evil. I remember the night before and the events that took place. I walk over to the book shelf and take out a photo album. I turn to the page of one of the happiest days of my life. I look at all of our faces, even the little girl and boy in my arms were smiling. A tear escapes my eye. I hear footsteps. " Love, are you okay?", Anti-Cosmo asks.  
" Yeah, I'm fine.", I lie.  
" Are you thinking about them?", he asks.  
" How could I not after what we found out last night.", I say.  
He pulls me into a hug." It's okay, darling.", he says, comforting me.  
" But, do you think it's really her?", I ask.  
" It could be. But, we still don't know who took her.", he says, sadly.  
" But, she looks like her so much.", I say.  
" I know, plus she's evil. And no matter what, an Anti-fairy is always evil.", he says.  
" Would she remember the song if she was her?", I ask, hopeful.  
" We could try.", he says, a hint of a smile in his voice, " I'll go get the locket."  
He leaves to go get it. I sit here, hoping this will work. He enters the room with the locket. We nod to each other and anti-poof into Ally's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Poof's POV

I put on my favorite purple shirt and a pair of worn out jeans. I then sit on my bed, thinking. I know Foop is my counterpart, but I want to be his friend. He seems so lonely and he never visits his parents. He's off doing who knows what.

I get off my bed and open the door. I walk down the long hall to the kitchen. I hear my parents' voices. It sounds like they're discussing something. " I know Timmy's him now!", my father says excitedly.

" Cosmo, he was taken away from us, how do you know it's him?", my mother asks.

" While we were playing video games last night, we defeated Bowser, and he hugged me.", he says.

" So...?", she asks

" I felt a sort of power go through me, like when 'he' and Poof were born and I hugged them.", he says.

My mother stares at him, her mouth open. " Are you sure it was the same kind of power?", she finally asks.

" I'm completely positive.", my father says, very serious.

He looks around the room. " And now I think Poof should know, so come out of your hiding place, buddy.", he says.

I come out from around the corner to see my parents, eyebrows raised. " Hi, mom. Hey, dad.", I say, sheepishly.

" What did you hear?", my mother asks.

" Something about Timmy, me, and power.", I say.

They walk over to me. " Come sit down, we knew this day would come.", my father says.

We sit on the couch. " Honey, you have a brother.", my mother says.

" You're having another baby!", I ask, excitedly.

" No!", they say in unison, hurriedly.

I look at them, confused. " You have an older brother.", my father says, putting an arm my mother.

" Where is he, then?", I ask.

" That's the thing, Poof, we don't know.", my mother says, " But, we do have a theory."

" We think Timmy may be your brother.", my father says, smiling.

" Of course Timmy's my brother. You're his godparents, so I'm his godbrother.", I say, matter-of-factly.

" No, Poof. We mean your biological brother.", my mother says.

" Oh.", I say, surprised, " Do you actually know?"

" No, but we've found good evidence that he is.", my father says.

" Should we tell him?", I ask.

" In time, maybe in a few weeks. But, now, we must go and grant some wishes.", my mother says, smiling.

" Let's go!", my father says, as we poof out.

Foop's POV

I sigh. I just came back from asking Poof to join me, and I'm still angry. I throw a vase against the wall. " I need to dust this place.", I say.

I own a small cabin in the woods of Anti-Fairyworld. It is made of dark wood. I may be only eight years of age, but I can take care of myself.

I go to check the mail and find a letter from my parents. I open it out of curiosity. I read it. It says that they have a godchild and want me to meet her, there is also a picture of her. She looks quite evil. " I guess I should meet my new godsister", I say to no one in particular. I anti-poof myself to the address in the letter.

I look around to see a girl on her bed, drawing. She sees me and tilts her head. " Who are you?", she asks.

" My name is Foop. I am the son of your godparents.", I say.

" Why weren't you with them when they came here?", she asks.

" I don't live with them, I am more of a lone wolf.", I say.

" Cool.", she says, " My name is Ally."

" Cool.", I say, " What are you drawing, Ally?"

" Your parents.", she says.

I look over her shoulder to see anime versions of my parents on her paper. " That's really good.", I say.

" Thanks.", she says.

" Well, I should be going. Goodbye, Ally. It was a pleasure to meet you.", I say.

" Goodbye, Foop. It was a pleasure to meet you, too.", she says.

" Thank you.", I say, as I anti-poof out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Timmy's POV

I wake to find it is almost eight. I start to get out of bed. 'Wait', I think, 'It's Saturday'. I climb back in bed, dreaming of the wishes I will make.  
In an hour, I wake up to the sound of horns. " Good morning, Timmy!", my three fairy godparents yell.  
" Morning, guys.", I say.  
" So what do you want to do on a beautiful day like today, sport?", Wanda asks.  
Cosmo, Poof, and I look at each other. " Video games!", we all yell.  
Wanda rolls her eyes and poofs up a chair and a magazine to sit down and read while we play. " Die, mushrooms!", I hear Cosmo say.  
" Die, turtles!", Poof says.  
" Die, plants?", I say.  
We all laugh, but die in the game. I thought I saw Poof smile at me while I laughed. " Why don't we have lunch now.", Wanda says, poofing us up some sandwiches.  
" Yay!", we say, digging in.  
" Cosmo, chew with your mouth closed. You have lettuce and mayonnaise all over your face.", Wanda says, getting a rag to wipe Cosmo's face. "Thanks, sweetie.", Cosmo says.  
Wanda kisses Cosmo on the cheek. " Ewww!", Poof and I say, making faces.  
Cosmo's face turns a deep shade of red from being embarrassed. Wanda smiles while Poof and I laugh. After this, we play more video games.

Ally's POV

I continue drawing after Foop leaves. I just need to shade in the skin. I hear a noise and look up to see my Anti-fairy godparents smiling at me. " Morning, guys.", I say.  
" Good morning, Ally.", they say in unison.  
" Why are you up so early?", Anti-Cosmo asks, " Don't kids usually sleep in?"  
" Normal kids do, I guess. But, I actually stay up all night and draw or write.", I say.  
" Does that mean you sleep during the day?", Anti-Cosmo asks.  
" I don't really sleep.", I say.  
" Really?", he asks.  
" Yeah. Sometimes I feel inhuman. Like, I'm connected to the darkness of night.", I say.  
Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda are smiling. " What are you guys so happy about?", I ask.  
" Do you recognize this tune?", he asks, pulling out a black, heart-shaped locked.  
He opens it and it starts playing a song. Not just any song, a familiar song. The song is played on a piano.  
" I feel like I should. I probably heard it when I was a baby.", I say.  
I suddenly feel two pairs of arms wrap around me. " It is you!", Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda yell happily.  
" Guys, be quiet, my brother is sleeping.", I say, " And why are you hugging me?"  
" Wait a minute, you're guardians work on Saturdays, too?", Anti-Cosmo asks.  
" Yeah, and why are you calling them my guardians instead of calling them my parents?", I ask.  
They look at each other. " Should I tell her, darlin'?", Anti-Wanda asks Anti-Cosmo.  
" Yes, you should, dearest.", Anti-Cosmo says.  
" Okay, Ally, you're our daughter.", Anti-Wanda says, calmly.  
" What?", I ask, wide-eyed.  
" We are you're parents, Ally.", Anti-Cosmo says, smiling.  
I stare at them with a surprised express. " Ally, are you alright?", Anti-Cosmo asks, concerned.  
" Yeah, it's just that I can't believe it.", I say, " How do you know that I'm your child?"  
" Because I wrote the song you heard coming from the locket.", Anti-Cosmo says, " And I wrote it to stay in your head forever."  
" Well, there's something wrong with your theory.", I say.  
" What's that?", Anti-Wanda asks.  
" I wasn't going to tell you this so soon, but, I used to have a twin brother, Adam", I say, sounding sad.  
" We know.", they say in unison.  
They hand me a picture. " This is the picture we took the day you two were born.", Anti-Cosmo says.  
I look at the people in the picture. I see a younger versions of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. But, I also see two new born Anti-fairy babies. I look closer to see one of them looks like me, without glasses. The other one looks like my twin.  
" Adam.", I say quietly to myself.  
" Yes. But his name wasn't Adam when you were born.", Anti-Cosmo says.  
" Then, what was his name?", I ask.  
" Gregory.", Anti-Cosmo says.  
" I named him.", Anti-Wanda says.  
" What's my name?", I ask.  
" Your name is Clarice.", Anti-Cosmo says, " I picked it out."  
" I would've guessed.", I say.  
We all laugh. " Wait, doesn't that mean your counterparts have a long lost child, too?", I ask.  
" Yes, they do.", Anti-Cosmo says, smile fading.  
" Do they have any idea who it is?", I ask.  
" Yes.", Anti-Wanda says happily  
" They have a well supported theory.", Anti-Cosmo adds.  
" Who do they think their child is?", I ask, very excitedly.  
" They think their child is Timothy Turner.", he says.


	6. Chapter 6

Cosmo's POV

Timmy, Poof, and I are playing a game that Timmy wished up. It's about super heroes who help the helpless citizens by granting them wishes. The names of the super heroes are Wanda Woman, Cosmo Man, and Poof-Mite. The names of the super villains are Crocker Bot, Anti-Cosmo Tron, and HP Borg. We played and beat them every time, like usual.

" Timmy, time for dinner.", I hear Timmy's 'mom' yell.

" Be right down, mom.", Timmy yells back to her.

" Do you want us to come with you, sport?", Wanda asks.

" Sure, I wish you guys were bracelets and were on my wrist.", Timmy says.

" Three bracelets coming up!", Wanda and I yell in unison.

Next thing we know, we are on Timmy's wrist and traveling through the house. " Hi, mom. Hi, Dad.", Timmy says.

" Hi, son", Timmy's 'parents' say in unison.

" So, what's for dinner?", Timmy asks.

" Meatloaf.", his mother says cheerfully.

" You know what, mom. I think tonight is a snack night for me.", Timmy says, reaching for a soda with the hand we're on and a bag of chips with the other.

" Okay, son, just remember to throw your trash away.", his 'father' says.

" I will. Good night, guys.", Timmy says.

" Good night, son.", they say.

We travel back up to Timmy's room. " Why didn't you eat dinner?", Wanda asked, when we got to Timmy's room.

" Because I think I saw it move.", he says.

" I think that's a good reason, Wanda.", I say.

" Me, too", Poof says.

" Yeah. I guess moving food is bad food.", she says.

" You got that right.", Timmy says.

" So what do you want to do now, sport?", Wanda asks.

" Well, it's only half past six. Why don't we go visit Ally?", Timmy asks.

" NO!", Wanda yells.

Timmy looks stunned. " Why?", he asks.

" She's evil, Timmy.", Wanda says.

" But, there is always good in evil. Even villains find love.", Timmy says.

" Fine. But, I need to make a call before we go.", Wanda says.

" Okay.", Timmy says.

Wanda poofs herself into the fishbowl. " So, Timmy, what's Ally like?", I ask.

" She's beautiful.", he says in a daze.

" And...?", I ask.

" That's all I know about her.", Timmy says.

" Oh.", I say.

Luckily, Wanda returns to save us from awkward silence. " Okay, let's go. We're bringing Poof. I don't want him home alone with Foop being around.", Wanda says.

" Okay. I wish we were at Ally's house.", Timmy says.

And with that, we are on our way to the house my counterpart now lives in.

Anti-Cosmo's POV

I am speaking with Ally when I hear my phone ring. " Excuse me for moment.", I say to Ally.

" Okay.", she says.

I look at the picture on the screen to see Wanda. I answer the call, confused. " Hello?", I ask.

" Hello, Anti-Cosmo, it's Wanda.", she says.

" Hello, Wanda. How are you?", I ask.

" Good, and you?", she asks.

" I'm good.", I say.

" Okay. I'm calling to ask you if we could come over.", she says.

" May I question why?", I ask.

" Timmy wants to see Ally.", she says.

" You may come over.", I say.

" Thank you. We'll be over in a minute.", she says.

" Okay, goodbye.", I say.

" Bye.", she says, then hangs up.

I put my phone back in my pocket. " Alright, Ally. Timothy is coming over.", I say to my godkid.

" Okay, I guess I'll put these up on my wall.", she says, holding up a few drawings.

She gets up and walks over to a wall full of anime drawings. " Did you draw all of these?", I ask.

" Yeah, I sort of have a passion for drawing", she says.

I look closely at the drawings. They are of fairies, pixies, and Anti-fairies. " How do you know of these creatures?", I ask.

" Those were drawn after a dream I had. It was kind of weird, but, I'm a sucker for the unusual.", she says.

" Well, you can tell me about it after Timothy comes.", I say.

" Okay.", she says, very excited.

I hear a poof and see my counterpart, his wife, his child, and his godchild. " Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Timothy. Welcome to our home.", I say.

" Thank you for letting us come over. Timmy really wanted to see Ally again.", Cosmo says.

Timothy shoots him an angry look. " What?", he asks, quite confused.

" Never mind.", Timothy says, " Ally this is Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof."

Ally goes over to them and shakes Cosmo's hand. " Nice to meet you, Cosmo.", she says.

" Nice to meet you, too, Ally.", he says.

She then goes over to Wanda. " Nice to officially meet you, Wanda.", Ally says.

" You, too.", Wanda says.

She goes to where Poof is. " Hi, Poof. I'm Ally. It's very nice to meet you.", she says.

" It's nice to meet you, too.", he says.

Cosmo and Wanda look shocked. They motion for Anti-Wanda and I to come to them. " He never talks to strangers, especially those connected with Anti-fairies.", Wanda says as soon as we get over to them.

" That's strange. Maybe he saw how nice she is.", I suggest.

" That's not it. When we introduced him to my mother, he wouldn't go near her. No matter how many cookies she made.", Cosmo says.

" I'll go ask him.", Wanda says.

She floats over to Poof and starts talking to him. " So, how have you been, Cosmo?", I ask.

" I've been good. I finally learned how to play checkers.", he says.

" That's good. We should play a game some time.", I say.

" Okay.", he says.

Wanda floats back over to us. " He said he feels a connection with her.", she says.

" Well, we did find out something about her.", I say.

" What?", Wanda asks.

" She's our child.", I say.

" Really?", Cosmo and Wanda say in unison.

" Yeah. Do you remember the song I composed?", I ask.

" Yes.", Cosmo says.

" She remembers it.", I say.

" Does that mean Timmy would remember the song I wrote?", Wanda asks.

" Probably.", I say.

" Okay, we'll talk to him later.", Cosmo says.

-1 hour later-

" Bye, guys.", Ally says.

" Bye.", they all say in unison.

They poof out leaving Ally, Anti-Wanda, and me alone. " Dearest, may I have a few moments with Ally?", I ask Anti-Wanda.

" Sure, but I'm going to bed. Night.", she says.

" Goodnight, mother.", Ally says.

Anti-Wanda anti-poofs out. " Can you tell me about the dream now?", I ask.

" Sure. Well it started like any other day..."

Cliffhanger. DUN, DUN, DUN. I'll try to update as fast as possible, but school started again. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Love you all, bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's Dream (Ally's POV)

I'm in a field. On one side, I see people with wings, fairy wings and bat wings. One race has normal skin while the other has blue. On the other side, I see boring looking people with pointy hats and rectangular wings, led by an old man.

They both look angry. I turn around to see woods and run into them, without thinking. I dodge every tree with inhuman speed. But, suddenly, I'm in another clearing. I see three people with wings sitting in the center of a meadow. Two of them have normal skin and the other has blue skin. " Finally, we've been waiting for you.", says the blue-skinned one.

" Where am I?", I ask.

" You'll learn soon enough. But now, we must find the rock.", says a normal-skinned one that looks like the blue one.

They both float into the forest. I turn to see the other. He is around my age. He stares at me with sparkling sapphire eyes. " Shall we?", he asks, holding out his hand.

" Sure.", I say, giving him my hand.

I realize it's blue. I look at my other hand, and guess what? It's also blue. " Why am I blue?", I ask him.

" Like my brother said, you'll learn soon enough.", he says.

" Oh, okay.", I say.

We float through the woods for ten minutes, then, we are in another clearing. " Come on!", yells the boy's brother from a large rock in the center.

We float to the rock. " Place your hand on the rock.", the boy says. I do so. There is a bright, glowing light streaming out of it. I see two figures, a girl and a boy, of whom I strangely recognized. The boy turned to me. " See you in the future.", he says.

Sorry this is short. I don't have much time to write anymore. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Look for updates. BYE!


End file.
